saving mcgill
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: house sets out to save wilson's mcgill sweatshirt from amber and the craziness that follows. house/wilson
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving McGill

Author: Aquarius Seth

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

"House, MD" is created and owned by David Shore and Fox Network. USA has the syndication rights and I am NOT making any monetary profits. Only profits I get are writing practice and preserving my sanity. Thank you very much.

Total word count for all three parts: 15,996

This spec is in response to Julie08's comment if I am ever going to let House and Wilson get together. Normally I can write a decent slash scene but this year has been murder on my writing. So here's hoping I have a thing called a _plot_. I'm having nightmares about writing stuff worthy of _Showtime_ after ten or _Lifetime_.

I guess I should give you all a head's up: This spec contains m/f situations and some explict sex scenes are in the near future for this spec, so if you're under the age of 18-thank you for clicking, but you need to click out of here now. Let's see this one has: adult lang., adult situations, and strong sexual content.

With that in mind, please, please critique this spec. Thanks.

He knew he should have stopped drinking awhile ago but he needed to get unconscious.

_It was all Wilson's fault_. Wilson had raised the stakes and now this strange game of sexual innuendo had changed. He and Wilson had always teased each other mercilessly over the years. It was fun; it had started when he had been dating Stacey. It cooled off a bit while he was living with her; at least from Wilson's end. He never cared about what any of Wilson's wives thought. Hell going out with the third wheels always made him more blatant.

He thought Julie would have called him on it but she didn't while she and Wilson were married. Of course, her snide remark about Wilson having six burners nearly drove him insane. She threw him one hell of a loop his way and the bitch had done it on purpose. It was her _'I've had him you haven't'_ moment. He also knew she'd done it to shake him up and the bitch succeeded.

The bitch gave him the hard-on from hell for the next sixteen mornings. He had vivid dreams about Wilson screwing him senseless, even as he begged for mercy. In his dreams Wilson was determined to make him endure all six of his burners. Just thinking about the dreams made his groin twitch.

Now Cutthroat was flaunting herself in Wilson's McGills sweater. He could handle Wilson offering his ex-wives his coat or jacket in public. It was normal but Cutthroat in Wilson's sweater was obscene.

That whore did not have the right to play in their game. She thinks she's on his level? He snorted and took another sip of alcohol. She's about as subtle as bringing an elephant into Princeton. The bitch had a lot to learn.

The whole dating Wilson thing intrigued him. _What was Wilson trying to accomplish?_ Wilson usually told him about his dates even through Wilson would do it to preserve his "privacy." It was almost a dare for him. This one was too obvious, it seemed too heavy handed, the ironed, colored shirts, the new ties; none of it was subtle. If Wilson really wanted him to back off, he would have told him.

_The fact that Wilson did not argue or flush in embarrassment when he stated in public, that Wilson dating Cutthroat was like dating him tempted him to continue playing the hand. However, it would have been too much, that's why he had to leave. Had he stayed they would have been arrested for indecent behavior in public._

_Even though, it would have been worth it to get Cutthroat out of the picture._

A few minutes later, he decided he needed to save Wilson's McGill's sweater. Wilson will eventually come back to him but that sweater was being vulgarly victimized. Besides Wilson's sweat stains did not deserve Cutthroat's contributions.

_Ah, a goal! A reason to use the key he had made while Wilson was in the OR. Besides it will piss off Cutthroat, _smiling he drowned the rest of his drink and found his keys.

He grabbed his helmet and made sure he could stand for a few moments before he got out of his apartment and on to his bike. When he finally reached her place he had managed to sober up enough to realize one glaring oversight. _How was he going to justify his being there? Cutthroat was one thing, he didn't give a damn what she thought, but Wilson? Shit._

Before he could take off he realized that Wilson's Subaru was missing.

_So the bitch wanted to go some where in Wilson's car? That good for nothing…._ He cut off his thought and went around the next block to ditch his bike at a gas station. If they did show up his bike would be a dead give away. He hobbled back as quickly as he could to Cutthroat's.

He opened the door slightly and listened for any sounds of life. When he heard nothing he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He found the hall closet but the sweater wasn't there. Instead he found a baby pink suede jacket. _There had to be a leaky ink pen some where!_

He sighed and let the temptation go. _It would lower the standards in this game and hell if he'd lower them any lower than Wilson had_; he justified. He shut the door and wandered down the hall a bit.

The first room, bingo, the bedroom. The sweater had to be in there, if not it was in the laundry and the idea of going through her laundry soured his stomach. He wished for luck and opened the bedroom door further.

The bed was made and not a scrap of clothing was on the floor, those were the first things that came to his mind as he flicked on the light.

There was a beige comforter with forest green trim on a full sized bed. The pillows appeared to be new as he gritted his teeth. _Where was that leaky pen when you needed one_, House thought. The cherry wood nightstand was covered in a green dolly.

Yikes, if Wilson had a pair on him when this relationship ended, Wilson should be nominated for the 'man-with-the-biggest-balls' award. Just looking at how feminine everything looked made his balls ache in sympathy. The Bitch was chipping away at Wilson's masculinity with this set up.

It was just so…girlie. Even Stacey had compromised when they moved in together. She liked the pink, overstuffed flower print comforters but she slid into neutrals when they moved in together.

He shook his head to make himself focus on the task at hand, rescuing Wilson's McGill's sweater.

He opened the closet and gripped his cane a little tighter. Wilson's clothes were shoved into a third of the space. _When Wilson stayed with him, he was __**considerate**__ enough to take his extra shit out of the closet in the spare room._

Cutthroat Bitch could at least let him use the hall closet too. _Why was Wilson putting up with her? She had better be one hell of a great lay_, he thought as he shoved her shit over.

That sent up a dizzying aroma of her perfume. It was some potent scent for a woman, yet oddly fitting for her. He shook his head once more as Julie's taunting "_six burners_" comment came to mind.

After a few seconds he was able to find Wilson's sweater. It smelled like his cologne but her flowery scent was starting to weave itself into the fabric.

"Saved it, just in time." House mumbled and was about to walk out of the bedroom when he heard Wilson's laughter from the other side of her front door.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath as he left the switch on and hid inside the closet. There was no way he would be able to make it to the bathroom, much less out to the hallway closet. He would just have to pray they did not open the closet.

_Shit, shit, shit had he not been daydreaming he would have made it out of here in time. It was one very bad move_.

_Now coming up with a reasonable lie. Patients were always good with Wilson, but he didn't know the names of any of Wilson's patients. He would have to make up a patient. Yeah, okay now how was he going to explain the sweater and the hiding thing?_

_He could always drop the sweater but the hiding? Fuck, he was screwed_.

Just then he heard Wilson's footsteps and heard a moan come from Cutthroat. He heard something drop to the floor and Wilson's moan.

_Oh no, not this_, House thought as the bedroom lights flickered off.

He could hear Wilson's heavy uneven breathing and Cutthroat's soft whimper.

_Ladies and gentlemen, he had just surpassed every level of Dante's Inferno in less than twenty seconds_, he thought bitterly as he heard Wilson gasp and Amber's knowing laughter.

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it_, he repeated to himself as he heard the mattress squeak.

"Do you like that?" He heard Cutthroat ask as Wilson's breath hitched. Wilson moaned in response. "How about this?" He could hear the maliciousness in that question but all Wilson could do was moan.

_What the hell was she doing to him_, he wondered? For awhile all he could hear was Wilson's half gasps and moans and Cutthroat's evil laughter. Cursing himself, the only comfort he had was, at least she wasn't doing down on Wilson, at least not yet.

"Do you like that?" She asked again. _What the hell was she doing to him?_

"Yes." Wilson's voice managed to be audible by the quietness of the moment.

"Yes what?" _Oh, no she didn't expect Wilson to…._

"Yes mistress." _Beg_. It twisted his gut in a violent shocking way. She had reduced Wilson to begging in bed? He closed his eyes in humiliation for them both.

If he didn't hate her before, he really loathed her now. What made it worse, was she kept asking Wilson degrading questions and poor Wilson answered them!

He felt nauseous and really thought about puking in her shoes, if he could find them.

A part of him knew if he was in her position he'd probably do the same thing. It was one hell of a power trip and people like him, never let it escape from their grasps. But it still didn't stop him from wishing she had never come into their lives. Had he known what she was capable of, he would have sat her in rows C or D!

"Wait James, let me turn on a light." Pain burst inside his mouth as House clinched his teeth together. Wringing her neck was the only thing he wanted to do right now. He held his cane in his hands and went through the motions as he closed his eyes and imagined doing just that.

"James?" _If that bitch didn't stop calling Wilson James, he was going to run her over with his motorcycle_.

"What?"

"Can I do it?"

"What?" The confusion in Wilson's voice had him peeking through the small crack between the closet doors before he could help himself.

"What I mentioned earlier?" She sounded so innocent so House cast an eye around to find her most expensive shoe.

"I've never done that before. Is it safe?" _Safe? What had she asked from Wilson?_

"Yes, it's brand new. I'll just get the gel…." _Brand new? Gel? What the hell did Wilson agree to do for her? The only thing that came to mind was…._ He watched as she pulled out a small black plastic bag. In the bag was his worst fear, a vibrator.

She was going to steal Wilson's virginity. He picked up an expensive looking snake skinned, leather strap high heel and spit in it. He thought about driving the heel into her right eye.

She asked Wilson to reposition himself and he watched helplessly as Wilson did. Now Wilson was lying across the bed. House lost sight of Cutthroat and got a clear view of Wilson's face.

He watched as Wilson closed his eyes and nervously licked at his lips. Wilson was tense, his body was rigid and his hands were clinched into fists at his sides.

If he were telekinetic, he'd raise Wilson's hands and punch her squarely in the small of her back.

Wilson's breathing got heavier as he grasped in pain. House watched as Wilson stretched his hands and then clinched them again. He saw Wilson's eyes fly open and him scoot his body away from her.

"Not enough lube?" She asked as Wilson squeezed his eyes shut.

"No."

"Sorry. Let me try again." _Again, was she insane?_

"Maybe we should…." Wilson cried out in pain and House was able to see tears leak out from underneath his pinched eyelids.

"I've got it in Jimmy." She whispered as Wilson began to tremble. All Wilson could do was nod. "Now, how about a little more?" She asked and he heard Wilson's ragged breathing as it filled the air.

As twisted, as he knew it was House found himself getting hard. It was a complete turn on watching Wilson's face. He closed his eyes and slowly unzipped his fly. He spit in his hand and began to stroke himself.

He focused on Wilson's face and let himself imagine that he was giving Wilson the real thing. He stroked lazily as Wilson gasped. Cutthroat had her back towards him so she could keep the toy inside Wilson. From Wilson's gasps and the shifting shadows he could tell she had Wilson inside of her.

He forced himself to ignore her moans of pleasure and focused only on Wilson. When it became too much, House would let his eyes slid shut and images of Wilson on the bed sprang into his mind.

He gasped as Wilson's moans sent shivers up and down his spine. This was one of the most intense sexual experiences he actually had without having sex.

Unable to make himself come he forced his eyes to open slightly and watched Wilson, who was now biting his lip and had his face towards him with his eyes closed.

On Wilson's first gasp of release, Wilson opened his eyes as House closed his. He came in the bitch's shoe.

He let his body sag against the closet as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"I love you James." He heard her whisper. _No you don't_, he thought and waited for the sound of sleep breathing patterns.

"Did you lock the door Amber?"

"Hmmm…." House managed to look though the hinge slit and see Wilson wince as he sat up. He watched as Wilson took a tentative step forward and saw him wince in pain.

Despite the look of agony on Wilson's face and the blood, he looked stunning. House watched as Wilson took a steadying breath and limped across the room.

House heard the doorknob as Wilson checked the door and the water start a few minutes later. He glanced back at Cutthroat and realized she was fast asleep. He had to get out of there now. With a woman's shoe in his left hand, his helmet tucked underneath his arm, Wilson's sweater draped over his right shoulder and the apartment key in his right hand he lifted his cane off the floor and hobbled as quickly and as quietly as possible out of the apartment.

He trashed her shoe in the dumpster and slipped Wilson's sweater on before he pocketed the key and went to go pick up his bike. He needed a hot shower, bad.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Title: "Saving McGill B"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Rating (M) for **adult language, adult content and strong sexual content**.

Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to David Shore, "That's Some Bad Hat Harry" productions, Fox Network, the syndication rights belong to USA Networks and Heel Toe Productions. I can't stress it enough; I'm not making any profit off of these specs.

Oh by the way, I know Wilson's character has two brothers. House mentioned that he had met one of Wilson's brothers, the older one I believe. I could be mistaken about that. I know one of Wilson's brothers is either missing or living on the streets? I know Wilson and House had a brief conversation about that in either the first season or the second. I'm kind of hoping that the show's writers decide to pick up on this side story, I'm very curious Mr. Shore, you've got me hooked on that. It's kind of spooky that I remembered that scene considering that I can't remember what I did yesterday. If Wilson mentioned his brothers' names I can not remember. So for the sake of this spec, Wilson's older (?) brother's name is Alex.

By the way, I've sort of referenced a movie in this spec. The name of the movie is "Raise the Red Lanterns" I believe. It's about the lives of an ancient Chinese concubines, it's a fairly good movie if I still remember it. I could be mistaken but I do believe the guy that directed "Brokeback Mountain" directed that movie. I just altered the name to avoid this disclaimer but in the end I decided to cover my butt anyways.

When I mention the music I am talking about Indian as in the country India. I am not making evil remarks about Native Americans so PLEASE no hate mail. Thank you.

He stared at the clock and wondered if it was actually possible that he had entered the _Twilight Zone_ when he came to do his Clinic work. The clock felt like it had stopped entirely or done those freaky backward movements. He had experienced enough of those in high school to suspect that little trick had followed him and decided to dog him in Clinic Hell.

In Clinic anything was possible. Except hoping to be rescued by some diagnostic mystery. That would have been a blessing from the God he didn't believe existed. He sighed, _damned if you do, damned if you don't_.

"My friend's aunt told me that it was just a rash but it hasn't gone away. I tried putting baby powder on it but it isn't working." He gave a silent sigh and wondered if he should up his pill ratio for the day.

"Is she a doctor?" He asked as he pretended to write something important on the chart. Actually he had a scrap piece of paper in front and had been writing '_save me please_,' over and over ever since he walked into the room. Before he could stop himself he smiled as he remembered watching Stephen King's "The Shining." The image of Jack Nicholson writing '_all work and no play, makes Jack a dull boy'_ over and over; came to mind. He was right, geniuses either got praise for their intelligence or they went homicidal.

"No."

"A P.A.?"

"No."

"An forensic MD?"

"No."

"An R.N.?"

"No."

"A nurse?"

"No."

"A lab tech?"

"No."

"A crime scene analysts?"

"No."

"A janitor perhaps?"

"NO!"

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a stay at home mom with four…."

"So a woman with four brats is going to know how to fix everything? Hell I have a bum leg can she fix it with apple juice or something?" The woman blushed. "Next time go to a hospital before these things get any worse. Had you stayed at home any longer this thing would have spread and infected your uterus. You would have had to get an operation to save you from the massive infection that would have started shutting down your kidneys, your liver, lungs and eventually your heart. Luckily you got here just in time." He scribbled the name of an antibiotic and a cream on two prescription slips. He tore them off and handed them to her. "Take the pill at least twice a day, with meals and use the cream at night. You know my boss makes me come here to save people from their own stupidity. Personally, I believe in survival of the fittest, but there are some doctors that might actually _**KNOW **_medicine that wasn't invented in 3rd century China. Visit one before you kill yourself." With that he stood up and left the room. He bumped into Wilson in the hallway.

"How's it going?" Wilson asked hesitantly after hearing House curse as he signed off on the chart and left it with the Clinic Warden, Nurse Brenda.

"You know I don't know why I became a doctor. I should have just visited the Mother of all Cures, Auntie Moonshine and I would have been able to cure everything, including cancer Wonder Boy." Wilson smiled and picked up another chart.

"Some people are terrified of doctors House. They'll turn to their family and friends before turning to strangers. Especially if they get strangers that are _**so understanding**_."

"I slept through my ethics course Wilson."

"I think I figured that one out, so how did you get your license?"

"I slept with my professor." Wilson smile widened.

"And how are you able to renew your license every year?"

"I photocopied my first ethics exam and turn in copies every year."

"So was she breathless after a night with Gregory House?"

"I have left many women breathless Wilson, as a matter of fact I can't count them all. However, I had to satisfy a Sam Lions in order to pass my ethics course." He said nonchalantly but he studied Wilson closely. Wilson blushed and looked amazed.

"A man?" Wilson's voice came out a little short-winded but it was difficult to understand what Wilson was thinking. Wilson was obviously not with him; otherwise he would have known he never had a professor named Sam Lions. _Shit he had to cover his tracks; Wilson didn't get it._

"Yeah, one quick hand job in the guy's office once a month and I got an A." With that he picked up another file and read off the name before Wilson regained his senses. The next idiot came his way and House limped into the room Auntie Moonshine had just exited.

Well Clinic was good for one thing, avoiding Wilson after a semi-obvious statement.

Hours later he had just finished surviving an on-line video game with a bunch of teenage boys when Wilson walked in.

"Are you ready to go home?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I was just killing off a bunch of hormone crazy kids. I may not be able to do it in real life but at least the Almighty gave us the Internet. I can look up porn instead of going to boring ass budget meetings and I can play video games instead of dealing with patients. Sometimes He slips up and gives me a break." Wilson watched as he played a few more minutes. "Sorry I've got to get to a save point, it's around the corner. Let me kill a few of these bastards and I'm on my way." House frowned for a second before he asked, "Wait I didn't ask you for a ride, did I?"

"No but you were starting to worry me. It's after six and you're still here."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way, I just got to my save point hold on." Wilson sighed and House saw him shifting his jacket from one arm to the other. "There." He gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and put his computer on sleep mode. He caught Wilson looking at his watch. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked as he picked up his cane and walked out of his office.

"No, I was just realizing that Amber is on her flight to Boston by now."

"Ah, so what's Cutthroat up to now a days?"

"She applied for a job on Harvard's medical staff. She has an interview tomorrow_." She's moving to Boston? Was Wilson going with her?_ An odd pain hit him on his next breath and his stomach clinched as he felt his stomach acids start to bubble.

"Good for her, I'm not giving her a glowing recommendation though. Had she survived, it would have been another story." He said as he hit the elevator button. Pain had started to shoot up his leg as he felt the muscle twitch against his skin.

"I don't think she's expecting one. I already gave her one."

"Isn't that kind of illegal? You know recommending the person you're sleeping with?"

"No, it is not illegal House."

"I could have sworn it was. Well since you're free for tonight, there's a new bar that just opened up near my apartment. You want to go check it out or are you waiting for her to call you?" He asked as he tried to ignore that shot of hot bile that stopped somewhere near his lungs and the ache that followed it.

"Not really, it's kind of too late for her to call me." Wilson's voice faltered ever so slightly and House racked his brain trying to figure out what the hell that meant. He sighed. Wilson should have been a woman. Women were sometimes easier to understand.

"Well let's go then."

"Okay, am I buying the first round?" Wilson asked and House gave him a smile.

"Of course Wonder Boy."

They talked about the hospital gossip on the way to the bar. House wondered if he should have let Wilson know they were going to a strip club. _Oh well, too late now_, he thought as Wilson found a parking space.

"The Ten Red Lanterns?" Wilson asked as he followed House inside.

"Weird name but great drink specials." House tossed over his shoulder as he paid the cover fee and walked in. It only took Wilson a few moments to grasp the idea that House had taken him to a strip club.

"Huh, House?" He asked as he followed and sat down next to House; as the announcer let the few occupants know that the show would start in five minutes.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a bar, this is a…." Before Wilson could continue a cute little brunette came by with purple bunny ears on her head.

"Good evening gentlemen. What can I get you to drink?" She asked as she placed an ashtray on their table and lit the small candle in the middle of it.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks and my friend will have a beer, Bud Select if you've got it." House answered suggestively and she smiled at him.

"I sure do. I'll be back cutie." House smiled at her and watched as she walked away.

"Hey, _Cutie_ what the hell are we doing here?" Wilson asked. House just smiled at him.

"Well, I figured if I was going to drink something, I had better look at something young after dealing with Auntie Moonshine along with all of her bastard offspring. Besides any place that has a license to sell alcohol is technically a bar." Before Wilson could reply the lights got lower and music started blaring out over the speakers. The show had begun.

The first two performers were not that interesting so House would occasionally glance over at Wilson. The poor man looked very uncomfortable. Either Wilson was embarrassed about coming in here with him, or something was up between Wilson and Cutthroat. He pondered the first option briefly but dismissed it before he could waste too much time on the idea. They have gone to other strip clubs before, Wilson was slightly embarrassed the first time but he eventually got used to coming to these places with him. That ruled out the first option. That only left Cutthroat.

Cutthroat, he gritted his teeth and felt them grind against each other. That Bitch had done something to Wilson. He hoped, _feverishly hoped_, that Wilson wasn't going to ruin his night by telling him, he was getting married again. He took another drink as he realized he would break up the marriage ceremony this time. He just sat back and let Wilson try with the other women, Wilson had done the deed with them but House knew the marriages weren't going to last.

Cutthroat was never going to let Wilson go. Why would she? She had complete control over Wilson and there was no way she'd let him go. House mused into his drink as he thought about Wilson telling him she was moving to Boston. There was no way he'd survive if Wilson moved to Boston with her. As screwed up as he was, he knew he needed at least one friend and damned it if his best friend did not have any common sense when it came to women.

"You should have ordered a Sour Whiskey House and saved yourself the trouble of trying to sour your bourbon by just looking at it." He blinked up at Wilson and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed that Cuddy would waste my brilliance on the idiots in the Clinic." Wilson studied him for a moment. He did not look like he was buying it.

"Is your leg bothering you that much?" Wilson asked.

"No."

"If you want we can just call it a night. I'll take you home, you can take your pills and sleep." House shook his head and randomly handed the stripper a bill. "House?" He tried not to wince when he heard that understanding tone in Wilson's voice. He smiled and focused his attention on Wilson.

"Hey I have a bet going with my original ducklings as to what I'll have to do to get you to have a little fun. Foreman suggested the strippers, Chase suggested a tie rack and Cameron suggested a three day vacation from me. Foreman's suggestion sounded like the most fun. Am I pulling off his suggestion Wilson or not?" There were times he hated that Wilson knew him so well. Wilson wasn't buying anything.

"House." Before he could think of another bullshit story the club's manager came up towards them.

"Hey guys, it's about an hour before closing time. But I wanted to ask you guys something." Wilson gave the guy his undivided attention meanwhile House studied him closely.

"Sorry man, my friend here is going to take a long plunge with a short rope in a few weeks. He thinks getting married to a woman that is just using him is going to make him happy. If he wasn't I'd loan him to you for 300 a night." The guy looked shocked for a moment before he laughed.

"You've got a smart mouth. That one threw me for a second there but no. Actually I have this new hire; she's new to the scene. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind her trying out her lap dance techniques on one of you. You two seem okay and I don't want her to try her luck with some of the other guys that come in here. You know the rules right, no exchanging fluids or anything rough? Just the dance and split." House narrowed his eyes at him.

"And how do you know we can be trusted?" He asked.

"Come on man, you guys only focused on the dancers when they were in front of you. You guys are _together_ right?" Great a complete moron picked up a gay vibe from them. Co-workers were easier to bullshit. That's what he gets for thinking about Wilson's future. Oh yeah, he was on THE SHIT LIST, he just _had_ to be.

"Why the hell not, if I know my luck the poor girl is going to puke all over my shoes. Come on Wilson." He finished off his drink in one swallow and stood up. Wilson looked up at him, Wilson was extremely uncomfortable, and his facial expression told House so. "I promise I'll be nice Wonder Boy. I'll keep my mouth shut." He knew Wilson would follow him so House followed the guy into a hallway and finally into a tiny room.

The room was about the size of two and half bathroom stalls, was done in hot pink and neon purple lettering highlighted the god-awful room. There were a few posters of women in bikini bottoms and nothing else hung up on the walls. The blonde with a particularly large rack was kneeing on the shore and holding fake gold necklaces and strings of pearls in her hands in front of those gifts. He had to smirk, talk about a college boy's dream room. The only thing missing was a poster of semi-nude Dallas Cheerleaders.

"House?" Wilson asked as he turned his attention back to Wilson who had yet to see this set up. He smiled and looked back into the room.

"Hey Wilson did you live in a dorm at college?" He glanced back at Wilson and could not help but smile at the questioning look Wilson gave him.

"No. I stayed with my brother Alex. Why?"

"Well you're going to enter a college boy's ideal fantasy of one hell of a hot room." House moved aside and swept his arms in a 'you go first' motion. Wilson favored House with a confused look for a second before he walked into the room.

"Holy shit." Wilson murmured. House chuckled as he made a beeline to the first available chair.

"Actually, it's not that bad, I've seen worse."

"Where? Cuba?"

"Nope, Clinic." Wilson sighed, pulled the chair slightly away from House and sat down.

"What? Are you worried I'm going to grope you in public?" House taunted as Wilson blushed. "I told you, I'll only grope you at work." He added with a weary sigh. Wilson coughed and tugged at his hideous tie.

"Yeah well you've been slacking, I thought you were going to make up for lost time or something." Wilson offered and House just continued smiling.

"I promise to make it up for it tonight, baby." He replied in a husky voice and watched as Wilson's face paled and blushed within the same breath. Things were definitely looking up.

"Well just as long as you make it worth the time and effort." Wilson muttered. House's smile just widened.

"It will be Jimmy, it will be." Wilson shifted in his chair. Oh yeah, things were looking up.

A few seconds later their waitress walked in. She paused mid-step when she realized who they were. Right behind her was a redhead in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good evening gentlemen, this is…."

"Cutie." House replied. Wilson elbowed him in his ribs. The poor girl blushed so House tossed her a line. "Sorry, it's been awhile since someone's called me 'cutie.' It does strange things to my ego."

"Not that your ego needs anymore stroking." Wilson muttered. House returned the elbow and the waitress smiled. "I'm not kidding. He has an ego the size of…." House lifted his cane and smacked Wilson on his ankle. "Ouch." Wilson sighed as he picked up his foot and started massaging it. He smiled at the girl. "Don't worry he doesn't bite women, he's just evil to people that know him. Since I am his best friend, I've moved up the abuse scale to ankle abuse." House let his cane connect to Wilson's bent knee. "And apparently knee abuse too." Wilson muttered as he began rubbing his knee with his free hand. The girl laughed and the redhead smiled.

"Okay gentlemen, you know the rules. If they're broken our bouncer Jack has this bad reputation of leaving skid marks with bad customers."

"Don't worry. If I act up Wilson will probably beat me to death with my own cane before Jack can walk into the club; Jimmy's almost Mother Theresa incarnate." The women laughed and the redhead gave the girl a reassuring squeeze before she left.

She looked at them and then went to go turn on the small purple boom box that was in the room. House hoped that he wouldn't hear Marvin Gaye coming out of the speakers. He was amazed to hear drum beats in an Indian flare; he smiled again and let his fingers tap along with the beat.

He watched as their waitress took a few steadying breaths and he noticed how her petite frame trembled even through she tried to hide it. Her muscles were straining to keep herself still but there was no way her nerves would let her win that fight.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, what was it again?" Wilson asked as her head jerked in his direction. The girl nervously licked at her lips and bit her lower lip before she could stop herself. Her green eyes darted between the two of them as if she was expecting some rude comment or an aggressive sexual suggestion. She swallowed and directed her attention back to the boom box.

"It's Stardust." Her voice had taken the cold precision tone of a loan shark. House had to toss her a line; there was no way she'd ever be up to what he wanted to see tonight if she was this uptight.

"Well I'm the Mad Diagnostic Genius of Princeton's staff and this…" He waved a few fingers in Wilson's direction, "is Wonder Boy." He heard Wilson sigh and felt him shift again in his chair.

"Did I mention Genius over here has an ego problem? Grande pain the ass is the diagnosis. He's Greg and I'm James." House felt a warm wave wash itself into his blood stream when Wilson called him by his first name. His hand gripped his cane in a counter balance instead of giving into the potent temptation to let his eyes shut.

The girl laughed and it jarred him out of that odd vertigo. He forced himself to look at her and racked his brain to come up with a witty comeback. Unfortunately his brain had shut off and it was still trying to orient itself by the time she spoke again.

"Okay, my name's Ruby. Which one of you goes first?" She asked as her left foot started tapping along with the beat. House knew he could deal with this now; she had put him back on solid ground.

"He does. I like to watch." He could sense Wilson tense up before he could stop himself. He glanced over at him and wondered if Wilson knew. House studied every little detail but if Wilson knew he was damned good at hiding it. If Wilson was that good during their poker games, he would have lost a few hands. Wilson stared at the neon pink wall to his side for a moment before he shook his head. When Wilson looked back at Ruby he had a determined look on his face.

"Well, I guess he wants a show." Wilson joked as he stood up and moved his chair towards the center of the room. He had turned the chair towards House and sat down.

_Why did he get the feeling that he had exposed more than he wanted to? It was like leaving his queen wide open for a kill during a chess game._ _He had to regain the upper hand or he would end up losing this game of mental chess._

"James?" He let his voice carry softly just under the sound of the drums. It had the desired effect, Wilson focused on him instantly.

"Yes?" Wilson's voice was mousy and indecisive. _Bingo, he had just protected his pieces_.

"Whatever she does to you, you are not allowed to touch her." _This was it. If Wilson told him to go to hell he had just lost the entire game._ Wilson's eyes darkened as he studied him but he gave the slightest nod in agreement. A rush of relief calmed his stomach_. He was right. Wilson was the submissive one but he knew the truth. The submissive one is always the one in control in domination relationships, no matter what anyone thought to the contrary. Had Wilson said no he would have followed him out with his tail tucked in between his legs._

"He can touch me." Ruby said, "As long as it's not outside of my comfort level." Ruby offered she was staring at him with a confused look on her face. He glanced back at Wilson but Wilson was watching him as well. _They might as well be lovers, Wilson knew what he was trying to do and the poor girl was definitely out of the loop. God, when had Wilson learned to read him so well? He needed to change his game before Wilson outsmarted him._

"Yeah but I don't want him to. Had he been a good boy it might have been a different story but he's been bad. Haven't you Jimmy?" He offered in a desperate attempt to regain some ground. Wilson's eyes narrowed and he could have sworn Wilson was going to get out of his chair and grab him. He had to ignore the way his heart did an odd double beat and his lungs painful contraction. His palms had begun to sweat and it took everything he had to appear calm. The stale aroma of the room suddenly hit him. It started to smell like the back of an old Chevy truck that had gone down a quite a few dirt roads late at night with teenagers. If he survived the night, it would be a miracle.

"Yes." Wilson's calm reply felt as if someone had doused his back with ice water. He could not suppress the shiver that shook his body. Oh god; tonight was going to be the toughest night in his life to survive. He realized even the first night after he woke up from the leg surgery was kids play compared to this.

_Well Greg old boy, when you decide to play you have to play it out_, he thought as Ruby let go of her dark brown hair and he watched as it tumbled down to the middle of her back. He heard Wilson's soft gasp and he knew things were going to get interesting before they left here tonight. Wilson was a sucker for brunettes, wasn't Julie a good enough example? House shivered involuntarily as her face popped into his head. _Fuck Julie_.

Ruby's movements caught his attention which he was more than willing to give her in order to avoid thinking about any of Wilson's exes.

Even though he had given her a quick look over when she came up to their table, he did not register any physical description of her save those damned purple bunny ears. He realized she had the body tone of a trained dancer. Her muscles were firm all over and her legs were slightly overdeveloped but not in a negative way. She just looked like she worked her legs more than her upper body.

She had some great legs on her given her medium body build. She looked lean in healthy ways. Her hips were slightly wider than her thighs but most guys would never notice. She had the washboard abs that most women would kill for, not an ounce of body fat was visible. Her breasts were around average size, had she gotten a Pamela Anderson rack she would have looked like a Barbie doll. She had a cute round face. Had he been different and they had met in the street he'd ask her out on a date.

_Where had that come from? _He wondered as he studied her face. Her lips pouted slightly and she had well defined cheekbones. _Yeah, she was cute_.

Suddenly Wilson's groan brought him back from his observations. He let his eyes wander passed Ruby and they latched on to Wilson.

_What was it and Wilson's facial expressions that made his blood rush south?_ He wondered as he felt his blood start picking up the pace in his veins. Wilson had closed his eyes and let his head tilt to the side. He was pressing his palms down on the armrests as House realized Ruby was rotating her backside into Wilson's groin.

He watched occasionally as Ruby's movements caught his attention every once in awhile. It was Wilson's hands that had him transfixed. Wilson's hands told the truth when Wilson tried to hide it by closing his eyes.

Wilson's hands were straining with tension not even six moves into her dance routine. They would flex and clinch into tight fists in the space of seconds. Occasionally his fingertips would dig into the edge of the armrest in a desperate attempt to appear completely calm. He could see Wilson's knuckles as they strained against the thin skin that covered them. Occasionally Ruby would do something that had Wilson's shaky hands reaching up to her but before he could touch her, Wilson would force his hands back down to the armrests.

When House wasn't busy reading the story Wilson's hands were telling him; he would look at Wilson's face, when Wilson jerked his head forward. Wilson's lips were pressed into a desperate line as if he was trying to stop himself from crying out. His nose was wider slightly and his eyes were pressing so hard together he would have sworn Wilson could never open his eyes again. His body was tense and occasional muscle spasms would occur in Wilson's abdomen and thighs. His arms were always tense and his shoulders looked like they were holding the entire world on them.

_It was one fucking beautiful sight_. He realized as he knew before this game ended he had to get Wilson to look at him. He had to get Wilson to open his eyes so he could know what he had be able to accomplish if he were ever to get Wilson in bed.

"James?" Wilson moaned in sheer agony as he notice that a violent shiver racked Wilson's body. "James look at me." He demanded and Wilson cried out in pain.

"Should I stop?" Ruby asked forcing him to focus on her.

"No. James look at me." Wilson shook his head in denial. "Now James." Again Wilson shook his head. House turned his attention to Ruby who had started slowing down. "Don't stop until I tell you to." He ordered and Wilson mangled gasp scratched uselessly at the air. "James look at me damn you. Look at me!" He noticed tears start to leak out from underneath Wilson's closed eyelids.

_Oh god! Did James see him in the closet? Was that why he was crying or was it because of the pain he was in?_ House's brain began going through every logical option he could think of -a total of two. It was either yes or no.

"James, open your eyes damn you! Open them!" His voice had become hoarse and his own hands clinched his cane in a death grip in an effort to stop his body from trembling. Wilson's strangled groan ripped at his self-control. _He had to maintain control! He just had to!_ House thought as his eyes focused on Ruby once again. She had slowed down but not in an attempt to further stimulate Wilson she was watching him nervously. She was going to give up on the game she didn't know she was a part of.

Before he could think about what he was doing, House stood up and walked towards them. He stepped passed Wilson's parted thighs and looked down at Wilson's taunt face. _Stunning_, he thought. His hand unconsciously combed through Wilson's hair and latched on tightly. Wilson groaned and automatically turned towards him. _Look at me Wilson; I need you to look at me!_

House knew he was going to give Wilson one hell of an advantage over him but he didn't care. He needed to see Wilson's eyes before he went insane. Even though it had him clinching his teeth in agony he dropped to his knees and touched Wilson's left cheek.

"Look at me, please James please. I need to know." Wilson's strangled moan threatened to snap his reason. "James, I need to know you love me." He pleaded and Wilson's eyes flew open. Those chocolate colored eyes took a half second to focus on him but when they did he realized he had never seen Wilson so vulnerable before.

With a half plea, half sigh of relief House bent his head and closed his eyes. Wilson's right hand that once was trembling to hold still was now reaching up towards him. He could feel the air shift as Wilson's hand touched the spot right above his right ear.

Spasms racked through him but he stayed on his knees.

"Gregory." Wilson muttered that was all he needed. He moved those last mere centimeters and finally, finally after years of wondering; he finally tasted Wilson's lips.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Saving McGill"

Title: "Saving McGill"

Author: Aquarius Seth

"House, MD" is owned by David Shore.

Rated M for AL, AC and SSC

Disclaimers: All the legal rights belong to Mr. Shore, Fox networks and the syndication rights belong to USA Network. This is solely a writing exercise and no monetary profits are being made so please be nice. I guess somewhere along the way I should mention Some Bad Hat Harry productions and Heel-Toe productions have legal claims as well.

Warnings: Okay I've been giving you all a heads up about adult language, adult situations and strong sexual content. Actually with this part the SSC warning can be relabeled as smut. Jeez this one is nasty. This is where all three of these labels really hit so if you are under the age of eighteen please click out of here now. **Please review and comment**. I know I cut that last part short but after nine pages, even I was exhausted. Once I finish this piece I'm having chocolate and a long nap.

How the hell he and Wilson managed to get home that night he didn't quite remember. It was when they got to his apartment that his wired brain began doubting itself. All he could remember about it was that Wilson had followed him into his bedroom and that had really thrown him off his circuit.

The ride home had been quiet, each of them were going over the night's events in their own mind. He figured Wilson was because he knew how Wilson went over everything and it was still replaying vividly in his mind. His body spasmed occasionally at the memory of Wilson's face on the way home; he knew he could live to be a hundred years old and that memory would never fade away. He and Wilson pulled themselves together long enough to give Ruby an extremely generous tip. He had to let Wilson give her his critique of the lap dance, he couldn't remember enough about it to even utter half a sentence.

The only thing he remembered clearly was that he had left Wilson's sweat shirt on the bed and that Wilson had automatically reached for it. The only thing he could think of was that sweater let him sleep at nights. Taken back by that sudden revelation he frowned at the empty spot as Wilson turned it back the right way and had begun folding it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as Wilson looked up at him. Worry was etched in his face.

"I'm taking my sweater home. I thought Amber had taken it with her." _Amber! Amber! Amber!_ Without warning he grabbed Wilson's right arm and jerked him onto the bed. _He'll make sure Wilson never uttered that bitch's name again._ House watched as shock came first and was quickly blanketed by fear as it crossed Wilson's face.

"I don't give a shit if she reminds you of me. She's not me! I am more than that! I am more than this! I am more than you have ever given me credit for. If I ever hear you utter her name again I'll break your jaw! Do you understand me?" His eyes were burning so he blinked to relieve the strain on his eyes. He was not aware that he had begun to cry. Wilson on the other hand watched hopelessly enthralled as his hot tears fell on Wilson's skin.

"Yes." His voice was strong and steady. House shut his eyes and stepped away from Wilson.

"Until the day you come to your senses and leave that stupid bitch for the real thing, that sweater stays with me. I will not have her touch everything that belongs to you."

"Okay House." He let his eyes bore into Wilson's eyes for the weakest moment he has had in years.

"You can get your sweater back the day you two break up and not a second before that. It will be in my backpack. Is that clear Wilson?" Wilson nodded and sat up.

"Okay House." Wilson glanced at his sweater once more and shook his head. "I'll see you later House. Good night." House watched as Wilson stood up and walked out of his bedroom. A few moments later he heard the door open, shut and the lock clicking into place.

His stomach acids shot up unexpectedly and he hobbled as quickly as he could to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. His shaky legs gave out from under him as he flopped on the cold bathroom tile. He forced himself to flush the toilet before he curled into the fetal position and began his night focusing on the cocking of the bathroom tub.

He knew sleeping on cold tile was a very bad idea but he didn't care that night and his body was making him regret that stupid decision for the next three days. He had to taken two extra pills at night just to dull the constant ache in his legs. He never suspected he was a masochist at heart but the fact that he showed up to work spoke volumes to him.

House had little desire to torment his rookie staff or anyone else. He would randomly get up and put in twenty minutes stints in Clinic Hell just to think. Foreman knew something was wrong and by the end of the first day the entire floor had picked up on the fact that Wilson had lost himself in Records. _Oh yeah, absolutely nothing happened between them_.

He had thought he had been successful in keeping himself in check through out the first week and would have gotten a beer to celebrate; if it was not for the fact that Cuddy opened her mouth.

She had cornered him as he signed off on another twenty minute stint with another moron and just had to open her mouth. Now that he thought back on it, he really did not have a good enough reason to go off on her but at the time; she was being a bigger jerk than that enormous pig that fired Wilson or that asshole cop that threatened to arrest Wilson if Wilson didn't roll on him.

"House what the hell's up with you and Wilson? I haven't seen you two breathe the same air for an entire week! What did you do to him?" _Just ignore her. You know she's in the dark, just ignore her. Just walk away Greg, just walk away._ He told himself as he signed out and walked in the opposite direction. "House whatever the hell you did, you had better apologize for it!" She shouted at him. Normally he would just shrug her off but not this time. This time she had gone too far.

His body stopped suddenly and his back jerked into a straight position. Even though a small part of his mind begged him to just keep walking he couldn't. His idiot patients didn't push him to this point. Deep down he knew they were people, true _stupid_ people but still people. He knew Cuddy didn't deserve what he was going to unleash on her but she should know better than to butt in.

"Excuse me Dr. Cuddy?" He asked and was slightly startled to hear the frigidness in his voice. His words were precisely measured and too clipped to be mistaken for anything but rage. He turned his head to the side and watched as Cuddy realized her mistake. Nurse Brenda disappeared along with the majority of the staff.

He never heard Nurse Brenda's voice as she frantically paged Wilson.

"Did you have something you wished to discuss with me Dr. Cuddy?" He seethed through his clenched teeth but still managed to space his every word evenly. He watched as Cuddy's face fell into unhappy vulnerable lines. Her eyes asked for mercy but he could not stop himself. "Am I doing something wrong Dr. Cuddy? If I am _**please**_ feel free to offer some constructive criticisms. I am open to any fucking suggestion you have so please feel free to suggest away!" He shouted and he watched as Cuddy inhaled sharply. She turned away to leave but he was not done with her yet.

He caught her arm and jerked her up against the nurse's station. He pressed himself flushed against her and sank his fingers into her arms. "What do you suggest I do to fix my glaring oversights, _**Doctor**_ Cuddy?" In a sheer move of desperation Cuddy raised her teary eyes to his, pleading for him to stop. "_**Answer me! **_Everyone knows how to fix the fucked up drug addict don't they! I'm waiting for you to tell me how I can become a whole man again. I'm waiting for the miracle treatment that will make me the man I once was. I want to walk; I want to run in the rain, I want to be able to take a fucking drive down to the shore in my own car. I want to have normal sexual relationships that don't involve money exchanges. I want to be loved unconditionally. I want to wake up one morning with the person I love next to me and know that person is never going to leave me. Am I asking for too much?" He paused and she could not answer him so he continued. "Everyone says the root of all my problems is my drug addiction. Fine I'll go to rehab, I get sober for what? To realize how fucking miserable my life really is? It is already unbearable under the influence of pain medication what fucking level of Hell would my life really be like when I'm sober?" All she could do was look up at him with her tears streaming down her cheeks. "Answer me! For the love of that rotten joker upstairs, answer me!" His rage diminished enough that he realized Cuddy was shaking in fear. _Let her go!_ His mind shouted but his emotions were still stewing in his blood.

Without warning he clinched his fist and raised it as if he was going to strike her. Cuddy flinched and turned away. He slammed his fist onto the nurse's station and let her go. "Get the hell away from me!" He heard her sobs as she ran away from him. He leaned against the counter and waited.

"House!" He heard Wilson's angry tone carry clear across the hospital hallway. He was sure Wilson had seen at least part of the confrontation he had had with Cuddy. He waited as his right knee threatened to buckle from under him. "House, what the hell are you doing? What did you do to Cuddy? Are you such a miserable bastard, that you would attack her like that? You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you do that to her? How dare you embarrass her in public like that? She still is your boss House! She's kept your sorry ass employed with no one in the entire state would come near you if their lives depended on it!

"If it wasn't for the fact that I don't want to cause her any more pain today, I'd demand you go BEG for forgiveness."

"You know all about begging don't you?" He lashed out. He was spoiling for a physical confrontation and Wilson gave him that excuse when Wilson spun him around. His arm was halfway swung back when he felt Wilson's fist as it was buried deep within his stomach. He coughed as he fell forward into Wilson.

"Yeah I do. You taught me to beg when you started taking vicodin. It didn't help did it?" Wilson's voice had dropped to a normal tone but in the still hallway it sounded too loud. Wilson let him slid down his body but walked away when he reached the floor.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He had to get up off his knees but his leg muscles chose to contract at that precise moment. He bit the inside of his mouth in order to stop himself from crying out in agony. The coppery taste of blood soon splashed against his taste buds but he refused to let the tissue go.

_How the hell could he manage a dignified retreat?_ There was no way. His leg was killing him and the pain from Wilson's punch was spreading. _Had he been reduced to crawling? Chalk up a victory for the cosmic joker._

"Come on House. I'll take you home." He glanced up to see Foreman holding his cane in front of him. Foreman handed him his cane and he pulled himself up. House kept his mouth shut until they had exited the hospital doors.

"You don't have to escort me anywhere Foreman. Thank you for the save but I think you should go back inside. This one act of kindness can come back to haunt you for the rest of your career." Foreman studied him as House fixed his jacket. "You're right Foreman, I am an asshole. You should have stayed away from me. You should have never come back."

"I am not that vulnerable House. I can take all the shit you can toss at me. I know it's how you show your occasional human side. What you say or do doesn't affect me; what you say and do affects Wilson. You're going to have to, sorry to say this, beg for his forgiveness. Not mine."

"What are you talking about?" It was a crappy defense and they both knew it. However Foreman decided to play along.

"Come on House. I think the only reason Wilson didn't kiss you right now is because he probably would have fucked you right on top of that desk. He was livid, he was hurting and if anyone missed that pained look in his face it's because they're blind fools."

"I guess I'm the king of the foolish blind."

"You always have been." Foreman offered as he left House and strolled back inside.

He went home and went swimming in a few bottles of bourbon before he was able to go to calm down. He slipped into Wilson's sweater as his mind began to make sense again.

He knew he shouldn't call her but Wilson was right. He knew he should have never taken out his frustration on her. He didn't dare show up at her place out of respect. He had scared the living hell out of her and it would be too much of an invasion of personal space to go see her in person. The phone rang a few times before the line was picked up. He could hear her shaky breath on the other end. _Jeez, what had he done to her?_

"I'm sorry Lisa. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I should have stayed home and vented alone. I'm sorry, I really am." He offered as he tried to control his voice. It threatened to soften or harden too much with every half breath.

"Have you apologized to Wilson?" She asked as he heard the concern behind the hard edge of her voice.

"Not yet. I have to see him in person." He slapped his hand over his mouth as a curse threatened to escape. He didn't mean to say that much. He heard her weary sigh and sat there wondering if he should just hang up after a strange silence followed it.

"Heaven only knows he should be more used to your outbursts than I am. He has thicker skin than I do but that doesn't mean you can just lash out at him. I know you don't want to acknowledge her existence but House, he has just broken up with Amber and…." The room began to spin.

"When?" He asked stupidly as he grabbed the sofa to make sure this wasn't some strange dream.

"Before she moved to Boston."

"She moved to Boston? He told me she was applying for an interview."

"No, she got the job. They called me for a reference about a month ago…." He dropped the phone and rushed out of his apartment. He felt his cell phone banging against his side as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled it out. He found Wilson's cell number and dialed it. Wilson picked up after the third ring.

"Hey House, what's up?" He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Where are you?"

"At home." Wilson replied in that heavy slow cadence of someone that was trying to go back to sleep.

"Which is?"

"My motel suite, why House?" Without saying anything he hung up and got on his motorcycle. He started the engine with a cold crank and forced the bike to move without warming up. He never dropped below ninety.

He lucked out that New Jersey's finest had somewhere else to be; otherwise he would have never made it to Wilson's motel room in twenty minutes. The night guy recognized him and handed him Wilson's key without saying a word. _Do I look that desperate?_ He wondered briefly as he rushed on to Wilson's room. He just hoped and prayed Wilson didn't put the chain on tonight.

He opened the door to find Wilson sitting on the edge of the bed. His gray T-shirt had a water ring around the collar and his hair was dripping around the edges. Wilson had splashed water on his face while he was racing like a bat out of hell to get here.

Wilson was sitting in his boxers and his bare feet were flat on the space next to the unmade bed. His hands were clinched in one painful looking grasp as House noticed his slight tremors. Wilson didn't look at him his eyes were focused on the carpet.

"Who told you?" Wilson asked.

"I called to apologize to Cuddy and she slipped up during her rant. Otherwise, I doubt she would have ever told me." He watched as Wilson closed his eyes and sighed.

"I knew I should have never told her. You would have never found out. Did I play this game well House? I think I did but tell me, did you ever pick up on the truth?"

"No."

"I guess I'm getting better at them aren't I?" House nodded and looked around the room. "I broke up with her a few weeks after I started dating her. She was too easy to read. She was one hell of a boring date and fucking her was torture. She liked to believe that she could manipulate me the way I let you. She was wrong.

"I let you because I know how to play this fucking game. Besides I know that no matter what I do you'll know it's because I love you. I'll admit I thought she would be able to make me happy. I hoped that what I believed was that strong attraction towards you could be delivered in another package.

"You were right. She wasn't you and I realized that very soon after we started dating."

"If you two broke up weeks ago, why did you…?" Wilson bitter smile stole the rest of his breath.

"I was using her to confess to you House." Wilson gave him a short sarcastic laugh. "I am too much of a coward to tell you straight out. You shook me up after your failed electrical God-searching experience. When you…." Wilson paused and forced himself to swallow. Wilson turned his head away to look at the wall to his right. "When you told me you loved me, I panicked. I couldn't sleep for days and I really didn't know how you would behave once you got back on your feet.

"I couldn't tell you I loved you because I couldn't be completely sure if it was just the fact that I upped your pain medication or that you honestly meant it. I couldn't ask you because I was afraid you would pick up on how desperate I was trying to convince myself that you meant it. I never even noticed her until the first time I came in to consult you and she opened her mouth.

"I really had no interest in her. It wasn't until I began noticing, how she behaved like you on your quests for answers, that this whole thing began rooting itself in my mind. The bitch was absolutely perfect. She wanted to keep you in the dark, something she thought you would do so I went out and bought myself brand new shirts and ties. I knew you'd never miss those clues and I knew how to get you interested." Wilson paused here to smile. "It worked."

"How about that night?" He asked as Wilson looked up at him and licked his lips in satisfaction.

"We had just broken up a few days before actually. I had moved some of my shit into her apartment and I needed to go pick them up. I never stayed with her longer than a weekend. I asked the management to tell you that I had moved to make the lie more convincing. I called her up and asked her if we could give it another try. Knowing her I knew she'd never pass up the opportunity to control someone like me so I wasn't surprised when she said yes. The whole anal sex thing was her fantasy. She had been nagging me that she wanted to try it. Being myself, I refused to go along with it. I knew if anyone was going to take me like that, it had better be you. We were on our way home after one sadistically long dinner when we pulled over at the store to pick up some condoms.

"I saw your bike and when I went inside, I didn't find you. Knowing you, I knew exactly where you would be so I walked back outside and took her to the porn shop. She thought she had won when in actually I was using her in my own game. She never recognized your bike and I decided to distract her by playing a cowardly, submissive moron. She lapped that shit up." Wilson paused here waiting for him to say something but nothing came to his mind. So Wilson continued.

"I knew I would never have the guts to ask you to take me to bed; so I bought that thing and came back to her place. I knew exactly where you were. I had turned off that light before we left. Why do you think I moaned like a bitch in heat, for her? No, I moaned for you." House clinched his hands as he recalled the hell he had gone through that night. "I had to do it to show you I would do anything for you. I had to show you I was not afraid. I would be anything you needed me to be. I would do it because I loved you. I needed to show you because if I told you, you would never believe me." He paused here and before House could respond in anyway he continued. "I begged for you. I could hear you in the closet, she couldn't she was drunk and stupid with the power trip she thought she had. I begged for you, I could hear your ragged gasps. Everything I did that night, I did it for your satisfaction, your fantasies, for you. I almost gave the game away when I had to open my eyes to look at you. I had to see you. I had to have even the smallest image of you satisfying yourself while you watch someone fuck me. I had to have it. I lucked out you had just closed your eyes." Wilson smile faded slightly as he focused on the wall. "I thought I was going to throw up or fall on my ass when I got up afterwards. God that bitch had hurt me so much I thought she was trying to rupture my anal cavity. I heard you leave and wondered if she had heard you. Nope. The slut was fast asleep when I got out of the shower.

"I packed up my shit and left that very night. I didn't need her anymore." Wilson stopped because it was the end of that explanation. Wilson was waiting on him to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He finally asked.

"Green exposes your feelings House. Your jealousy was exposing the man you try so hard to hide from the world and especially me. It hurt me knowing the only way I could get you to admit anything was to make you so irrational you never realized how much you were giving away. I don't like myself for playing such a desperate hand but I couldn't think of anyway else to do, within such a short period of time. I'm sorry." House closed his eyes and felt like breaking Wilson's jaw with his cane. His best friend had pulled one hell of a move; one that he would never thought Wilson was capable of.

"You are a master in the art of manipulation aren't you Jimmy? Well have you ever thought of the consequences after you finally confessed your sins Jimmy?" Wilson nodded. "What do you expect from me? Am I supposed to rush over there, confess my undying love and we have sex? Is that what you expect? What would you do if I walked out of here right now?" He watched as Wilson shivered and curled his knees up into his chest. He watched him for a long time before he noticed an orange prescription bottle on the table.

It was Wilson's anti-depressants. He knew what would happen. If he walked out Wilson would take far more than the recommended amount. He would try to kill himself. Wilson had played his last hand.

"James?" He whispered. He watched as Wilson turned towards him. "James?"

"Yes Gregory?" Wilson's emotions were splattered all over those two words; it would take him at least a month to figure all the meanings behind those two words.

"Go to hell and shack up with the devil. I'm sure he needs a motherfucker like you." He had to get out of there before he did crack his cane against Wilson's face. Even as the slamming of the door rang in his ears he could still hear Wilson's pained sob.

Shaking with rage he got back on his bike and took off. He cut off other drivers, weaving in and out of traffic and ran through red lights. He dropped his helmet guard in order to keep his tears private. It was not until he was halfway back to the hospital that he knew he had to take a pill. He pulled over and forced his shaky hand to take out the bottle from his pocket. He shook one pill out and then decided to take two.

Just before he took them he glanced down at them and realized they were not the answer. Swearing he shoved the bottle back into his pocket and let the two pills fall to the street. He crushed the pills under his tennis shoe and turned his bike around.

He rushed back to Wilson's motel room and hoped he was wrong about those anti-depressants. He let the door fling open and watched as Wilson nearly jumped out of his skin. Wilson's shaky hand dropped three pills onto the floor. He pulled off his helmet and let it fall to the floor as he closed the door behind him.

Wilson was frozen stiff. He just started at him and tried to understand this irrational move. Wilson did not fight as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"That's not the answer, trust me. I should know." Wilson tried to say something but it was choked off when House let his left hand cup the back of Wilson's neck. "If you hate me, tell me now James. Tell me before I…." He closed his eyes and looked away from his best friend. _God! This should not be so fucking hard_.

"I love you Gregory House. I always have, always will." Wilson whispered as House's lips aggressively sought out Wilson's. _Home_, his heart sang as Wilson's taste registered in his taste buds.

He vaguely heard the bottle bounce on the carpeted floor over Wilson's incredibly endearing whimper. He was surprised to feel Wilson's hands firmly on his arms. He was shaking like a leaf and Wilson was completely calm. He recalled his own observation on how the submissive one was always in control in relationships like theirs. He hated that he was right, as he kept trying to get his hands steady.

Wilson's moan shot straight through to his groin even as he guided Wilson back onto the bed. He felt his dick harden in mere seconds as Wilson parted his own thighs to allow him to lie between his legs.

He should not have been that comfortable in between a man's legs, much less in between his best friend's legs but it just felt so right. House was acutely aware of Wilson bending his own legs as Wilson dragged his legs up so his feet were next to his thighs. Wilson cried out in pain when House broke the kiss.

"Tell me Wilson. Is this just another ploy or is this what we really need it to be?" _He knew he had just put his hand down. There were no more bets or bluffs now. The bullshit had finally come to an end._

Wilson's eyes opened and those brown eyes were too dilated for Wilson to focus them. _God, how could he have stripped Wilson defenseless with one kiss?_ He gritted his teeth as Wilson's hips lifted and he felt Wilson's erection against his abdomen.

"I never, I never would hurt you like that." Wilson gasped as House felt Wilson's fingers gently tug at his hair. Wilson was completely lost in a maze of sensations and he knew it. Wilson's body was acting of it's own accord because it did contradicting things in an irrational order.

One second, Wilson's hands were pulling him down on top of him while his hips jerked up towards him. Wilson's legs wrapped around his yet his elbows kept him at a safe distance. He shook his head and tried to focus on what the hell he was going to do next.

"I LOVE YOU GREG! I SWEAR TO GOD, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Wilson shouted. Damn. Wilson took his movement as a denial.

"Hush, I know. I know James. I know." He whispered into James's ear as he heard a sob break free from Wilson's lips. "I've known for years. Why do you think I do the things I do to you? I do them, because I know you love me. I know it. You can deny to your last dying breath but I will always know you love me." He felt Wilson's fierce trembling as it sprinted from Wilson's lips down to his toes and back in less time than it took to breathe. "Baby look at me, please." He asked softly and watched as Wilson's eyes tried to focus and do what he asked him to do. "Baby." His plea pulled a groan out of his trembling lover but it was still a few more milliseconds before Wilson was able to see him. "I love you too." James instantly shut his eyes as his body jerked up into his and he felt Wilson's fingertips as they clawed their way down his back.

"Oh no." Wilson wailed and House felt something warm spread across his stomach. Wilson buried his face into his neck as he let Wilson drag him up. He knew he would never mention this to Wilson. Wilson would think he only told him that he loved him to hurt him if he did. He held his trembling lover as the aftershocks of Wilson's orgasm died down. It was not his intention to bring Wilson like that but it stroked his ego to know that he could do it without really touching him. _How many more times could he do that before he was spent?_ He wondered as Wilson's breathing started to level off. He knew Wilson was young enough to have at least one more orgasm. Hopefully, it would not be that quick and hard for him. He wanted Wilson to enjoy this, not to rush through it.

He gently kissed Wilson's lips as Wilson tried to regain his senses.

"You know, you really do, do wonderful things to my ego Wilson. However, I'm not done with you yet." He whispered gently into Wilson's mouth as he gently eased his tongue in between Wilson's parted lips.

Wilson's moan sent shivers of excitement up and down his spine. Bringing Wilson to such a quick orgasm had heightened his senses and his nerves were as alive as electrical wires that had just been struck by lightening. His fingertips ached as he gently dragged his hands down Wilson's chest and grasped the edge of Wilson's T-shirt.

His eyes shut on their own as he gently began pulling the shirt up. One half gasp from Wilson had him going hard once again. He counterbalanced by thrusting his tongue into Wilson's mouth faster. This only backfired with Wilson cried out, ending the kiss.

"I'm sorry James. I don't think I'll be able to do this right tonight. You're a mystery to me." He apologized as Wilson's hand came up between their bodies and forced House to look at him.

"Don't give up on me. Never give up on me. We don't have to go all the way tonight baby, just love me as much as you can. Just love me please."

"I do." He whispered even as part of him wished he had kept that to himself. He knew Wilson needed to hear it.

Just as soon as he thought he was back on solid ground, Wilson threw him for a loop when he began moving down, licking his way down to House's collarbone. He moaned and rolled over half-pulling Wilson over him.

"Wait a minute." House whispered. Wilson groaned in frustration but he stopped.

"What?"

"Whose seduction is this?" House asked, as he could not remember who had started this game.

"Huh?" Wilson's bewildered tone made him feel warm inside.

"I mean, if this is my seduction of you, don't I have to be on top? If this is your seduction of me, shouldn't you have kissed me first?" Wilson half-laughed, half-groaned.

"Dr. Gregory House, if you don't shut the hell up and let me finish this I'm going to…spank you or something!" House just smiled.

"Oh, you nasty boy, promise? Are you going to spank me with your bare hand or maybe a belt or…?"

"Not only am I going to spank you, I'm going to give you a complete physical tomorrow morning, in CLINIC!" All the smart-ass replies he had ready simply evaporated from his mind when Wilson's tongue dipped into his belly button.

"Oh fuck, James!" He cried out as his abdomen, hips and thighs arched up towards Wilson.

"All in good time House. All in good time." Wilson whispered as he was acutely aware of the scratching and itching Wilson's sweater had begun inflicting on him as Wilson pushed the sweater out of his way. "By the way House, I really did miss my sweater. It was cold at nights." Wilson playfully complained as House let Wilson pull him into a sitting position in order to take off the sweater.

"I'll warm you up." He gasped as Wilson dropped his beloved McGill sweater on the side and gently pushed him back down. "It should be fucking hot in here soon. Rumor has it you have six burners." Wilson laughed.

"I haven't used all six of my burners in years. It might take me awhile." House closed his eyes as waves of anticipation washed over him.

"Take your time baby. Take your time but first." He rolled James over and peeled off the T-shirt and scooted down to Wilson's boxers. He heard Wilson gasp as he removed Wilson's cum stained clothing. "I want to taste you first." He whispered as Wilson moaned. Wilson's fingers laced themselves into his hair as he opened his mouth.

He gently pressed his tongue against Wilson's sac. Even though the odor of Wilson's dried cum wasn't one of the most pleasant smells he had ever encountered, it wasn't so bad that it completely turned him off. The smell might not have been great but the taste.

Oh god, Wilson tasted so fucking good. Before he was completely aware of his actions he had opened his mouth wider and wrapped his lips around Wilson's boys. Before Wilson could start saying his name he began sucking away and licking at Wilson's balls. He sucked away as if he was dying of thirst and only Wilson's taste could quench him. He didn't let himself linger too long on that metaphor otherwise he would either laugh or come all over Wilson's sheets.

Hearing Wilson's half moans and gasps had him reaching for his own dick and gave it a firm squeeze to break up the building tension there. There was no way he would be able to endure all six of those burners tonight. Hell, he was about to come just trying to get the damned pilot to light once.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the body underneath him, had needs of it's own. He nearly came as Wilson touched his face with his fingertips. He looked up bewildered.

"Please, Gregory. I need you inside me. Please, now. Please." Wilson took one of his hands and placed a plastic tube into his palm.

"What is this?" He asked stupidly as Wilson cried out. He tilted the tube up towards the faint light that trickled in from the street. He couldn't read it. "James? What's this?" Wilson groaned and yanked the bottle free. House heard the hinges as the top was opened. James caught his right hand and squeezed something warm on to his palm. "What?" He whispered as James's cry nearly scared him out of his own skin. Finally it dawned on him what it was. He could not stop the violent nerve jerking in his body as his dick was as hard as it ever was going to be.

"Are you sure James? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes. Please Greg, I need you inside…me. Please." House knew he had to kiss him or he'd die. His tongue eagerly sought out that warm treasure trove as Wilson's hands slid down his now slick back.

"Baby you're going to have to relax. If you're this drawn tight, I really will hurt you and I don't want to hurt you." One look at Wilson's quivering body, he knew it was beyond Wilson's will to calm his body down. "I'm sorry but I have to do this, this way because my fucking leg is starting to kill me." He lied. His leg had been racked with spasms for awhile now but he had been so busy trying to engrave every second of tonight in his memory that he was able to ignore the pain. Unfortunately, it had come back with a vengeance.

Even though Wilson had no idea what the hell House was talking about he nodded. With that as his permission he wrapped his hands around Wilson's dick and jerked him until Wilson was coming in uncontrollable bursts. He smiled gently as Wilson finally went limp in his hands and Wilson collapsed under him.

"Good beloved. Good." He whispered as Wilson gave into the natural tug of exhausted sleeping after great sex. With extremely gentle hands he gently kept James from turning onto his side. He smiled at James's muttered protest and hiked up James's legs.

He reached over and flicked on the night lamp. He picked it up and placed it on the floor so he could see a bit more. He rolled up James's sweater and tucked it under James's hips. James protested something he could not understand but he knew he had to wake him up. Even though Wilson had given him permission to take him, he wanted to know if James's needed him to stop or not. He had agreed to some crazy things while having sex with Stacey but James wasn't her and he needed his eyes on him.

With a wicked grin he licked Wilson's dick until Wilson woke up.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention baby. May I?"

"What?"

"May I?" He loved hearing the confusion in Wilson's voice.

"What?"

"May I have you?" He asked when Wilson became fully awake. He could see the lingering traces of sleep in Wilson's eyes but it was being drowned out by desire.

"Oh yes! Please!" There was not a single trace of sleep in Wilson's voice; it was just desire. Pure, white hot desire that had him biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

He reapplied some more lubricant to his fingertips as Wilson shifted to give him better access. He gently combed the hairs that surrounded Wilson's dick that was trying its best to harden but Wilson was spent.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you more than enough fun in a few seconds." He paused and looked up into Wilson's eyes. "Promise me, if it hurts too much you'll tell me. I'll stop. I'm not her. I will not hurt you to get my rocks off." Wilson's eyes filled with tears.

"I know. I promise I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"I swear I will." Wilson reached up and pulled him down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I know you love me Gregory. I know." House pressed his lips against Wilson's once more before he let him go to focus on what he needed to do.

_He should have brought some gloves from the hospital_! He thought as he began getting the area slick. He was aware when Wilson's hands clinched at his own thighs in desperation.

"Don't stop House, for the love of God don't stop!" He cried out as House brought his shaky fingers to Wilson's tight opening.

He was watching for any sign that he needed to stop when he gently forced the tip of his right index finger inside. Wilson gasped but pushed his body down onto his finger.

"Oh my…oh, please!" Wilson cried out as House began sliding his finger in and out.

Sweat had started to pour from his forehead as he watched Wilson fuck his finger nearly as fast as he tried to move it deeper inside. _If he even made it inside Wilson it was a miracle of the God he didn't believe in._ He thought desperately as his groin twitched with sudden interest.

He tried to think about the idiots that were going to be waiting for him in Clinic in order to stop his body from coming before he had even gotten three fingers inside James. _Anything! Even kissing Cutthroat. That almost killed his mood._ Except that Wilson moaned his name and he knew he had to at least get his tip inside.

He reached over to the nightstand and fumbled with the condom wrapper while Wilson withered underneath him.

"Baby, you're killing me!" Wilson cried out as House's shaky hands managed to roll the condom on.

"You've got no idea, what you're doing to me." He whispered as he repositioned himself and waited at the freshly slicked area. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, now please! Please!" Wilson whispered feverishly. He felt Wilson's short nails sink into his back. He groaned and pushed forward.

Wilson cried out in pain as House came with just the tightness of Wilson's asshole that just allowed his tip inside.

House pulled out and collapsed on top of Wilson's now sweat drenched skin. He ears pounded at the sound of Wilson's heart racing and his ragged breathing.

"Thank you House. Are you okay?" Wilson asked as he let his hands slid down his back.

"Yes." He let Wilson move as Wilson pulled the sweater out from under him. House let his body fall to the side as Wilson did the work of turning him over so they were nestled like spoons. Wilson left his sweater at his cock to offer him some privacy.

Wilson's hands had not even moved away when he reached down and pulled the sweater up towards his head. He tucked it under his head and sighed. He could feel Wilson's smile as Wilson kissed his shoulder blade.

"So was I better than _Sam Lions_?" Wilson asked as he kissed his shoulder blade again.

"Who?" He asked completely confused.

"Sam Lions, your professor." House felt his face heat up.

"Uh…." _Crap_.

"You know there are benefits to going to budget meetings. I was listening to one of Peterson's _riveting_ speeches when my name printed on an old prescription pad slip caught my attention. My first name is James. There is an S, an A and an M in my first name. Then I looked at my last name seriously thinking this was one hell of a coincidence. Let's see Wilson again there is an L, an I, an O, an N and an S in my last name. Am I off by much House?" He asked as he dropped another kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Uh…."

"I really don't want to know what you did to her shoe do I?" With that House smiled.

"Too late, you already found out." With a soft laugh Wilson pulled him in closer and kissed his ear.

"Good night House."

"Night." As if by the power of suggestion his eyes began to fall shut. Sleep claimed him almost instantly.

House vaguely felt Wilson slid the used condom off of him. "I'm safe." He mumbled.

House never felt the tears that Wilson cried into his hair, until his lover fell asleep.

Their fingers intertwined sometime during the early morning hours and when House left to go to work after Wilson made breakfast; he took McGill with him after Wilson tossed it in the wash. He boldly wore it to work and Cuddy smiled at him along with his old staff.

His healing had begun.

The End.

Please feel free to send me cyber chocolate. I need it after I hibernate for awhile. Man that was exhausting!

If you enjoyed it drop me a note, you hated it? Drop me a note! Comments and criticisms are welcomed and demanded if I lost you! How was the plot, the exposition, rising/falling action, climax and the wrap up? Did the characters stay within their reasonable character arcs? Let me know please! Part three went from my head to screen without a draft in between, last time I did that I wrote one hell of a stinker, years ago. Hopefully, I did better this time. For any readers that aren't members, I might be crazy to give out my e-mail but I am really looking for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! You can reach me at 

Please keep in mind that I check my e-mail once a week (if I remember) so don't worry if I don't respond quickly but I will eventually get back to you! Thanks!

P.S.-I hoped you enjoyed it Julie08.

A. Seth


End file.
